Je déteste avoir raison !
by Lilith Anguis
Summary: Je ne suis pas folle je le sais. Mais alors que suis-je ? Psychotique disent les médecins, c'est faux. Je ne suis pas folle. Et pourtant...
1. Prologue

**Les personnages m'appartiennent, merci de ne pas les utiliser sans ma permission. **

**J'aime les histoires sombres, assez glauques. Si vous n'aimez pas les histoires de fantômes et/ou violente, passez votre chemin. C'est exclusivement pour cette raison que j'ai choisis un rating M. Il y aura des scènes assez violentes parfois.  
**

**Comment cette histoire m'est elle venue ? Un défi à la base sur un forum pour Halloween, seulement cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis et je voulais en faire quelque chose de plus. La parution sera longue, très longue, je compte prendre mon temps pour écrire cette histoire. Faire des recherches si nécessaire pour certaines choses que j'aimerais développer au court de cette fiction.**

**Voilà en espérant ne pas vous avoir découragé, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il faisait nuit noire, la lune était pleine, elle éclairait le cimetière d'une pâle lueur. Les tombes n'étaient que plus effrayantes sous cet éclairage. Je frissonnai mal à l'aise, je laissai mon regard vagabonder sur les tombes. Mon regard s'arrêtait sur une d'entre elles en particulier, elle semblait _différente_, je ne savais pas vraiment d'où me venais cette impression. C'était étrange parce qu'elle ressemblait à toutes les autres, bien qu'elle paraisse plus ancienne. La pierre était en mauvais état et se désagrégeait par endroit, l'épitaphe était à peine lisible. Je fronçai les sourcils essayant de déchiffrer l'inscription, je n'y arrivai pas. Cela ne ressemblait pas à du français, vraiment curieux. Mes amis se moquèrent de moi, ils dirent que j'étais une froussarde c'était faux ! J'étais juste mal à l'aise dans cet endroit. Même avec mon état brumeux dû à l'alcool j'étais anxieuse sans raison apparente.

J'avais un mauvais pressentiment, appeler les esprits en cette nuit d'Halloween dans un cimetière était vraiment dangereux, même si je n'étais pas capable de dire avec certitude pourquoi. Quand je leur fis par de ma pensée, mes amis rirent encore de moi et me demandèrent d'arrêter de dire des conneries, que rien ne pouvait nous arriver car les esprits n'existaient pas. Mais ils avaient tort, j'en étais persuadée et ça me faisais peur. J'étais en vérité terrifiée...

On s'installait en cercle sur le sol avec une ardoise et une craie au milieu. Nous étions six, trois garçons et trois filles. Deux couples, ma meilleure amie Maelis et son petit ami Nathan étaient à ma droite, Linda et Marc étaient à ma gauche. Maxime se plaçait en face de moi. Étrange coïncidence que les deux célibataires de notre groupe se retrouvèrent face à face. Je remarquais aussi que j'étais la seule blonde, ils étaient tous bruns. Je secouais la tête pour me débarrasser de mes pensées parasites. Mes amis commencèrent à les appeler, ils appelaient de manière lancinante. Ils ne demandaient rien de précis, ils cherchaient juste à se faire peur. Ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment... Au début rien ne se passait, ils rirent de nouveau de mon inquiétude ces idiots !

Tout à coup la température chuta de plusieurs degrés, il n'y a que moi qui eu l'air de m'en rendre compte. Je frissonnai de manière incontrôlable. Eux ils continuaient leur pseudo conversation avec les esprits à sens unique, jusqu'à ce que des lettres puis finalement une phrase se forme sur l'ardoise. La craie bougeait seule, formant des lettres comme si quelqu'un la tenait. Mes mains se mirent à trembler, je suivais la craie des yeux complètement mortifiée.

Mes amis étaient devenus tout à coup très pâles en lisant la phrase écrite sur l'ardoise «** Vous n'auriez pas dû !** » La craie crissa sur l'ardoise comme pour appuyer la phrase qui s'y était inscrite. Je tremblai de tous mes membres maintenant totalement terrifiée, la température baissa encore. J'avais froid, mes amis commencèrent à se lever je voyais sur leurs visages qu'eux aussi avaient peur. _Enfin_.

Je les avais prévenus que c'était une mauvaise idée !

Soudainement, ma meilleure amie tomba au sol en hurlant de douleur, des larmes lui échappèrent. Aussi soudainement qu'ils avaient commencé les cris s'arrêtèrent, le silence était pesant. Aucuns de nous n'osaient bouger ni même parler nous étions cloués sur place. Mon instinct me hurlais de fuir le plus loin possible mais pourtant je restai là sans bouger complètement apeurée. Ma meilleure amie se releva lentement mais quand elle leva la tête j'eus un mouvement de recul, je voyais tellement de colère et de haine dans ces yeux que cela me coupa le souffle. Ses yeux étaient complètement noirs alors qu'ils étaient bleus habituellement. Son petit ami s'approcha et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire rempli de sadisme, une lueur complètement démente au fond des yeux avant de tout simplement lui sauter dessus, puis l'égorger avec son couteau de poche dans un grand rire froid.

Le reste d'entre nous étaient profondément horrifiés par ce qui venait de se passer, trop choqués pour réagir ou même tenter de fuir. La seule chose que j'arrivais à penser c'est que ce n'était pas ma meilleure amie que j'avais sous les yeux mais un monstre. Elle était possédée par un monstre et il venait de tuer son petit ami. Pendant ce laps de temps le monstre avait attaqué et tué encore deux de mes amis toujours avec se même rire froid. Je regardais les corps sans vie de Nathan, Maxime et Matt, je n'arrivais pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se dérouler sous mes yeux.

Reprenant pied avec toute l'horreur de la réalité je courus jusqu'à perdre haleine, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver la sortie du cimetière dans le noir. Dans ma panique je n'arrivais pas à la retrouver, je me cachai alors derrière une grosse pierre tombale en marbre.

Le monstre avait poursuivi l'autre survivante du massacre, Linda. Je sortis mon téléphone portable de ma poche et composais le numéro de chez moi. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de mes joues, ma mère décrocha je commençais à lui parler de façon hystérique. Elle ne comprenait pas, j'essayais de me calmer un peu, ma voix tremblais mais j'arrivais quand même à lui dire que j'avais besoin d'aide, je lui donnais l'adresse du cimetière. Soudain un hurlement à glacer le sang se fit entendre. J'étais seule avec le monstre maintenant, ma mère me demanda ce que c'était et là je commençais à lui dire que je ne voulais pas mourir que j'étais trop jeune pour ça et que je l'aimais très fort. Je me mélangeais un peu les pinceaux, je n'étais pas sûre qu'elle comprenait un mot de ce que je racontais, elle essayait de me rassurer ça ne marchais pas vraiment.

J'entendis le monstre approcher, j'avais encore plus peur qu'avant si c'était possible. Il trainait des pieds, il ne cherchait même pas a être discret. Il chantonnait, on aurait cru entendre une gamine chantant une comptine sauf que les paroles de la comptine étaient plutôt sanglantes !

_Sort de ta cachette,_  
_La nuit noire est mon alliée._  
_Sort petite blondinette,_  
_Tu ne pourras pas rester cachée._  
_Te tuer de mes mains,_  
_Ou avec cette lame souillée._  
_Entendre ton cri soudain,_  
_Quand la vie t'aura quittée,_  
_Ravi mes oreilles._  
_Voir ton corps désarticulé,_  
_Entouré d'une flaque vermeille,_  
_À mes pieds, sous un ciel étoilé._  
_Emplit mon cœur d'une joie écarlate,_  
_Petite blonde délicate._

Ma respiration était saccadée, je tremblai de peur, j'entendais ma mère qui essayait toujours de me rassurer. Je sortis mon propre couteau, je ne voulais pas mourir sans emporter cette chose avec moi c'était de ma faute autant que celle de mes amis si il avait pu posséder l'un d'entre nous.

C'était étrange, je n'entendais plus aucun bruit, en fait si une respiration qui ne m'appartenais pas juste derrière moi, merde ! À une vitesse que je ne pensais pas pouvoir atteindre j'esquivai au dernier moment la lame du monstre qui m'entailla légèrement la joue. Je me retrouvais face au monstre qui me regardait avec une moue déçue. Je le fixais avec haine intérieurement j'étais toujours terrifiée.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? Lui demandais-je sur un ton dégouté.

Il sourit, puis se mit à ricaner.

- En fait pas vraiment non, tes amis n'ont même pas résisté. Me lança-t-il l'air presque désolé avant de se ruer sur moi.

Il finit par m'entailler à divers endroits, j'essayais de le repousser mais j'avais du mal à le blesser car même si ma meilleure amie était possédée je n'avais pas envie de la tuer ! Même si son corps ne lui répondait plus, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle était morte. _Pas elle._ Le monstre avait une force inhumaine. Son couteau finit planté dans mon thorax juste à coté du cœur, je poussais un grognement de douleur et de rage le monstre lui affichait un sourire satisfait. Du sang coulait sur mon menton, je souriais au monstre d'un air victorieux. J'avais toujours mon couteau à la main, je le plantais à plusieurs reprises dans le corps du monstre qui s'affaissa. Je le regardais dans les yeux et je fus bouleversée ce n'était plus le monstre mais ma meilleure amie que j'avais en face de moi maintenant. Elle essayait de parler mais je n'entendais pas je me penchais en avant et j'entendis finalement ce qu'elle tentait de me dire.

- Je suis désolée.

Voilà ce qu'était les derniers mots de ma meilleure amie alors qu'elle était étendue au sol. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je me laissais tomber à côté d'elle, mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus. J'avais perdu trop de sang, j'étais si fatiguée...

J'entendis soudainement des sons étranges venant du sol. Mon portable se faisait entendre, ma mère devait être morte d'inquiétude j'espérais qu'elle ne m'en voudrait pas trop. Mes paupières étaient lourdes, mon corps était tout engourdi, je ne sentais presque plus rien, je croyais être en train de mourir. Dans un dernier effort je chuchotais un _je t'aime maman_ au téléphone avant de sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bon c'est pas joyeux je le reconnais mais vous en pensez quoi ?  
**

**Lilith**


	2. Le début d'un cauchemar

**Le début d'un cauchemar**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

J'avais mal, tellement mal. Mon corps entier me faisait souffrir. Où étais-je ? En enfer ? À cette question je perçus un ricanement dans ma tête avant d'entendre une voix.

- Tu n'as pas ce privilège. Chuchota la voix d'un ton faussement désolé.

Je pouvais presque voir le sourire dans le ton, encore plus étrange la voix me rappelais quelqu'un… Enfin je le croyais. J'avais beaucoup de difficultés à me souvenir de ce qui avait bien pu me mettre dans un état aussi lamentable. J'étais si faible.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

La question était moqueuse et avide. Avide de réponses, je pouvais presque ressentir le frémissement que mon incapacité à me souvenir créait à cette voix.

- Non. Je répondis, angoissée, sachant que je n'aimerais certainement pas la réponse.

J'espérais néanmoins avoir le droit à une explication. Un rire glacial et malsain résonnait dans ma tête, ce rire me rappelait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Et puis ce fût comme un déclic et tout me revins par vagues. La peur, les cris, le sang et la mort omniprésente… Et un serment.

Mon corps encore en sommeil se redressa tandis que je me réveillais complètement. Aveuglée par la lumière de ma chambre, une chambre d'hôpital de ce que j'avais pu entrevoir avant de fermer les yeux. La couleur blanche de la pièce et l'odeur de médicaments étant plutôt caractéristique. Et je me mis à hurler. Un cri déchirant, plein de détresse et d'angoisse. Un prénom, c'était un prénom que je hurlais à plein poumon. Maelis, ma meilleure amie était morte. Je l'avais tué, je n'arrivais pas à y croire et les autres… Mon dieu, les autres aussi étaient morts, j'étais seule. La seule survivante de ce massacre. Une comptine aux sanglantes paroles me revint en mémoire, j'avais été la proie mais j'avais survécu. Pourquoi ? Je pris ma tête entre mes mains pleurant et chuchotant une litanie d'excuses.

Des bruits de pas accouraient vers moi, on essaya de me calmer. Voyant que leurs efforts étaient vains, les infirmières -je supposais que c'étaient elles- voulurent m'attacher au lit afin de m'administrer un calmant. Elles réussirent au bout de longues minutes, mes tentatives pour les repousser échouant. Je replongeais dans les abîmes dans un râle au son d'une voix enfantine et malsaine. Pourtant cette voix ne semblait pas réelle, comme si mon esprit avait besoin de créer cette voix pour assimiler ce qui s'était passé lors de cette nuit là. Une sorte d'écho dérangeant.

De nombreuses heures plus tard, ma famille ainsi que la police avait été prévenue de mon réveil. J'allais devoir répondre à leurs questions afin d'éclaircir ce qui c'était passé dans ce cimetière. Ils attendaient tous ensemble que je reprenne conscience. Certains pour élucider cette affaire sordide et les autres afin d'être sûr que je me remettrais du coup mortel que j'avais reçu. Ma mère pleurait dans les bras de mon père, se rappelant sûrement les derniers mots que j'avais eu pour elle avant de tomber dans l'inconscience. Le fait d'avoir appelé ma mère était certainement à l'origine de ma survie. C'était dans cette atmosphère tendue que j'ouvris les yeux pour la seconde fois de cette journée. Je plissais d'abord les yeux, puis les ouvrit entièrement une fois habituée à la clarté de la pièce. La surprise se lit sur mon visage quand je remarquais l'attroupement dans la chambre.

J'étais plus calme même si une tristesse sans pareille me nouait les entrailles. J'avais bel et bien tué ma meilleure amie, cette affirmation me retournait l'estomac. J'ouvrais les yeux difficilement essayant de m'habituer à la luminosité de la chambre. C'était à ce moment là que je remarquais la présence de nombreuses personnes dans la pièce dont deux policiers en uniforme. On m'apprit que cela faisait une semaine que j'étais ici dans un état critique. Les policiers étaient là pour m'interroger et comme j'étais mineure mes parents avaient le droit d'assister à l'interrogatoire. Les autres personnes quittèrent donc la pièce.

- Bonjour.

Je croassais difficilement, la gorge sèche à cause de mes hurlements plusieurs heures plus tôt. Un des policiers me tendit un verre d'eau puis m'aida à me redresser en position assise. Il ajouta des coussins dans mon dos afin que je puisse rester dans cette position. Je le remerciais d'un sourire tremblant, même si cela ressemblais plus à une grimace. Mes parents s'assirent sur des chaises près de mon lit d'hôpital, je ne leur adressai pas le moindre regard. Je fixais mon attention sur le policier debout près de mon lit et le second qui était près de la porte afin que personne n'interrompe l'interrogatoire. L'homme en face de moi était plutôt jeune, dans la trentaine. Il avait l'air en bonne forme physique, son regard chocolat me fixait avec froideur. Il avait les cheveux brun et court, une légère barbe recouvrait la partie inférieure de son visage. Son attitude était hostile, je frissonnais. J'avais peur.

- Bonjour, Mademoiselle Passin, commença l'homme, son ton était tout aussi polaire que son attitude. Je me présente, je suis l'officier Dumert chargé de l'enquête sur la mort de cinq adolescents. Vous êtes la seule survivante.

Son ton laissait aussi entendre que j'étais certainement la seule coupable, je baissais les yeux. Hors de question de pleurer devant ces deux hommes qui pensaient déjà que j'étais la seule fautive de ce massacre.

- Appelez-moi Éden.

C'était presque une supplique, je voulais qu'il me voie comme j'étais réellement et pas l'idée qu'il avait de moi. Il haussa les épaules, indifférent, je soufflais de soulagement. Cela pouvait paraitre idiot mais je n'aimais pas qu'on me nomme par mon nom de famille.

- Comme vous pouvez vous en doutez, nous avons de nombreuses questions à vous poser. Tout d'abord, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que faisait exactement six adolescents dans un cimetière la nuit du 31 octobre ?

Son ton dénué d'intonation me fit frissonner.

- N… nous… nous voulions appeler les esprits et… et on pensait que… que c'était la bonne nuit pour… pour ça…

Lâchais-je d'une voix hésitante et hachée, tremblant de tous les membres. C'était ma faute, je les avais prévenu, j'aurais dû faire quelque chose plutôt que de simplement les accompagner ! Mr Dumert me fixa froidement en prenant des notes. Il me posa de nombreuses autres questions, par exemple pourquoi avais-je un couteau de poche. Ce à quoi je répondis que c'était mon père qui me l'avait offert pour mes quatorze ans. Le policier sembla un instant surpris puis demanda confirmation à mon père qui acquiesça. Il continua encore un moment avant de me regarder intensément.

- J'ai pu voir dans votre dossier médical que vous avez eu des antécédents psychologiques. Votre pédopsychiatre vous aurait déclaré schizophrène. Prenez-vous toujours votre traitement ? Demanda l'homme toujours aussi froid, il paraissait sceptique.

Je comprenais son raisonnement parce que je trouvais moi aussi trop facile de décharger quelqu'un pour ce genre de trouble. D'autant que je ne m'étais jamais considérée comme malade, j'entendais des voix, oui. Mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec une stupide maladie. Mes parents avaient pris peur en m'entendant parler avec des gens qui n'existaient pas. Je leurs jetais un œil nerveux, je ne prenais plus mes médicaments depuis plus d'un an. Mes parents n'étaient pas au courant, je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'inquiètent alors que je n'étais pas malade. Je ne prenais pas le traitement parce qu'avec ou sans j'entendais toujours des voix me parler, je voyais toujours des choses, des gens... J'avais donc pensé qu'en arrêtant de les prendre je ne changerais rien et c'était ce qui c'était passé jusqu'à cette nuit là.

- Bien sûr, mais je ne suis pas malade. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Répondis-je précipitamment, un peu trop peut être.

Mon ton lui était froid, glacial même. Le second policier me regarda avec insistance, il y avait clairement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Avais-je sortis une ânerie ? J'avais menti certes, mais mes propos me paraissaient justes. Mes parents eux semblaient surpris par mon attitude froide et par mon affirmation. Ils pensaient certainement que j'avais fini par accepter que je fusse malade, ce qui était faux.

- D'après vos analyses de sang pourtant, il n'y a aucune trace de votre traitement… Déclama l'officier Dumert d'une voix trainante. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi mentir à ce sujet mais surtout pourquoi avoir arrêté votre traitement ? Demanda-t-il, me dévisageant.

Mes parents avaient sursauté en entendant les paroles de l'officier de police et me regardaient stupéfait. Je savais avoir pâlis, je ne jetais pas un seul regard à mes parents. Je me sentais coupable et je ne voulais pas avoir à faire face à leur déception pour mes mensonges. Quand je pris la parole je fixais le mur en face de moi avec obstination.

- Faites les sortir. Ordonnais-je presque, sèchement.

Ma mère se leva d'un bond demandant avec un ton hystérique ce que cela signifiait, je ne lui jetai pas le moindre regard. Mon cœur se serra devant son désarroi et sa peur, mon père plus calme me fixa quelques secondes. Je senti son regard me dévisager avec incompréhension, je continuais à fixer le mur impassible. Il se leva, entrainant ma mère vers la sortie essayant vainement de la calmer. Ma mère pleurait et gémissait, elle ne comprenait pas mon attitude et mes mensonges l'avait blessé. Je le savais et cela faisait mal, vraiment. La porte de ma chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit, ma mère sortie. Mon père s'arrêta sur le seuil, ne me regardant pas alors que mon regard pesait dans son dos.

- Tu me déçois, Éden. Lâcha-t-il froidement.

La porte se referma sur lui dans claquement sec, une larme coula sur ma joue. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants, mon souffle était court comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Je savais bien sûr que je les avais déçus mais entre le savoir et l'entendre, il y avait une différence conséquente. Avant même que Mr Dumert reprenne la parole, j'ouvris la bouche. Mon regard s'ancrant dans celui de l'officier.

- Pourquoi mentir ? Seulement parce que mes parents étaient dans la pièce. Dis-je avec amertume. Je ne les prenais plus parce que… parce que ces fichus médocs m'abrutissaient en plus d'être complètement inutiles. Crachais-je avec une colère sourde.

L'officier sembla surpris pas ma mauvaise humeur palpable, je semblais beaucoup moins fragile que quelques minutes auparavant. Même si ce n'était que du cinéma il ne pouvait pas savoir, je frissonnais et fermais les yeux en grimaçant. Il y en avait encore un ici, à quoi m'attendais-je ? On était dans un hôpital, ils ne pouvaient pas me laisser tranquille ici. Lors de cette soirée au cimetière j'avais descendu plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool pour ne pas les voir et les entendre. Mais ici je ne pouvais rien faire pour les ignorer. Je fixais mon regard vairon sur mon interlocuteur.

- Inutiles ? Releva le second officier près de la porte tandis que Mr Dumert me dévisageait durement.

- Et bien oui, avec ou sans je… j'hésitais, j'allais passer pour une folle. Je… je frottais mes tempes avec irritation. Je sais que je ne suis pas _folle_. Mais ils sont là tout le temps même avec les médocs. Déclarais-je avec frustration et amertume.

Je pouvais presque sentir leurs regards me transpercer le crâne. Mr Dumert fronçait les sourcils devant mes paroles qui laissaient clairement entendre que mes traitements étaient inefficaces depuis le début. Qu'ils n'avaient jamais été d'une quelconque utilité… Le deuxième flic qui avait bloqué la porte après le départ de mes parents pour que personne ne dérange l'interrogatoire se rapprocha. Il n'avait pas été présenté et je pensais bêtement qu'il n'était là que pour garder la porte. Réflexion pour le moins idiote.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir signalé l'inefficacité de votre traitement à votre famille ? Demanda t'il curieux.

Je n'écoutais que distraitement et j'avais à peine entendu sa question, mon regard était fixé sur un coin de la pièce où un homme -de l'âge de mon père- poussait des plaintes et des gémissements désespérés. Je savais qu'il n'était pas vraiment là mais cela ne rendait pas la tâche de l'ignorer plus facile pour autant. Son visage était affreusement déformé, si cela n'avait été que par ses émotions j'aurais pu l'ignorer. Mais là, il me faisait peur son visage n'avait plus grand chose d'humain. Son crâne était enfoncé comme si il s'était prit un violent coup sur la tête qui lui avait littéralement défoncé le crâne. Et puis le sang, il en était recouvert, il y en avait partout. Je savais être devenu plus pâle, j'avais senti le peu de couleurs qu'avait mon visage le déserter. Le policier qui m'avait posé la question se racla la gorge tandis que le second regardait par-dessus son épaule, essayant sans doute de voir ce que je fixais avec tant d'horreur. Au raclement de gorge du premier, mon attention c'était de nouveau focalisée sur la question.

- Pour qu'ils me fassent enfermer en hôpital psychiatrique ? Avais-je demandé avec une ironie mordante. Les différents traitements ont tous été parfaitement inutiles. Je ne suis pas schizophrène. Lâchais-je avec une pointe de désespoir. Écoutez, je… je sais que… j'ai tué Maelis mais je n'ai rien fait aux autres… je le jure. Je m'en souviendrais si…

Je ne pu me résoudre à finir cette simple phrase, c'était trop difficile, douloureux. Cela faisait terriblement mal, tellement. Rien qu'annoncer à voix haute que j'avais tué ma meilleure amie me donnais envie de vomir. Mes mains tremblaient convulsivement, l'officier Dumert notait toutes mes réactions sur un bloc note. Je me demandais à quoi mes réactions pouvaient bien servir, la conversation était enregistrée non ? Je frissonnai subitement et mon regard tomba sur l'homme au crâne défoncé, il était juste à côté de mon lit. Son regard était ancré dans le mien et je savais qu'il savait que je le voyais vraiment. Je sursautai sans pouvoir m'en empêcher quand il posa sa main glacé sur mon bras. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me voulait et encore moins ce qu'il disait. Je réalisais enfin pourquoi tout me paraissait silencieux dans un tel lieu, la morphine. La morphine que les médecins m'avaient certainement donnée pour que je ne souffre pas à cause de ma blessure, elle avait certainement rendu mes sens assez confus pour que je ne sente pas leurs présences. Mais ses effets commençaient à se dissiper… Les deux policiers n'avaient évidement pas remarqué mon trouble, ils discutaient entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'officier Dumert reprenne la parole.

- Vous admettez donc le meurtre de Mlle Drécat ? Hochement de tête tremblant de ma part. Pourquoi l'avoir tué si ce n'est pas vous qui avez éliminé les autres ? Questionna t'il perplexe.

- Je… je n'ai pas eu le choix. Elle… elle avait… elle avait comme perdu l'esprit. J'étais tétanisée et elle les a tué l'un après l'autre. Tous. J'étais seule et j'ai appelé ma mère. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je me suis juste défendu, seulement défendu…

Des larmes coulaient librement sur mes joues, je n'arrivai pas à les retenir. Repenser à ce qui c'était passé était trop dur. J'avais perdu celle qui m'avais accepté sans concession, la seule qui pensait que peut être ma psychose n'en était pas une. Que je n'étais pas malade mais que j'avais un don pour voir des choses que personne ne pouvait voir. J'avais voulu y croire, j'aurais aimé que se soit vrai. Je n'étais pas malade, je le savais mais je ne voyais pas des morts. Enfin je ne le pensais pas, peut être ? Je ne savais plus, j'avais peur de savoir.

- Vous accusez donc Mlle Drécat des autres meurtres ? Demanda froidement l'officier. J'hochais simplement la tête, incapable d'acquiescer à voix haute.

J'entrevis le regard qu'échangèrent les deux policiers, perplexité et incompréhension se mélangeaient dans leurs yeux. Cependant j'étais ailleurs, mon attention étant occupée autre part. Je ressentais de plus en plus fort la présence de cet homme, de cette chose qui n'était pas vraiment là. Mon esprit semblait s'éclaircir, ce qui me paraissais absurde après tout ces choses que je voyais n'étais pas réelles, n'est ce pas ? Alors comment mon esprit pouvait s'éclaircir ? Illogique et pourtant…

- Le sang des autres victimes a pourtant été retrouvé sur vos vêtements et non sur ceux de votre amie. Affirma le deuxième flic avec une certaine dureté.

Je ne sanglotai pas mais mes larmes continuaient de descendre sur mes joues, inlassablement. J'essayais encore une fois de refocaliser mon attention sur les policiers, c'était un exercice particulièrement difficile quand je sentais le souffle glacé de cette chose sur moi. Ignorer même jusqu'à sa présence était particulièrement ardu. Ressentir sa présence pesante et mortelle jusque dans mes os ne m'aidais absolument pas.

- C'est impossible ! Soufflais-je profondément perturbée par cette affirmation.

Que cela signifiait-il ? Je savais, j'étais sûre de n'avoir fait de mal qu'à une seule personne, je n'avais pas touché aux autres. Il n'y avait aucune explication censée à la présence du sang de mes autres amis sur mes vêtements. Enfin, il y avait bien une option mais je refusais catégoriquement de l'envisager. Je n'étais pas psychotique, encore moins schizophrène ! Bon sang je n'avais pas fait ça ? Non, impossible, illogique. Totalement inenvisageable ! J'étais sûre de ne pas avoir attenté à leurs vies. Perdue, j'étais complètement et irrémédiablement paumée. Je regardai mes mains et clignai des yeux, mon geste était parfaitement inutile. Après tout ce temps passé à l'hôpital il n'y avait aucune chance pour que j'aie encore du sang sur les mains. Pourquoi me sentais-je si sale alors ?

Mon corps fût pris de tremblement incontrôlable, les spasmes s'accentuèrent quand une voix sortie d'outre tombe se fit entendre.

- Aidez-moi ! Supplia-t-elle.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à côté de moi, l'homme au crâne dans un piteux état était toujours là. Cette hallucination était particulièrement tenace, je n'étais pas schizophrène même si je me savais sujette à ce genre de "visions", aucune voix ne me poussait à commettre le moindre crime. Enfin, rarement. Cela arrivait parfois. Les deux policiers me regardaient avec inquiétude maintenant, il était évident qu'ils m'avaient adressé la parole et que je n'avais pas entendu. L'officier Dumert me fixait en fronçant les sourcils, surpris tout comme son collègue par la fixation horrifiée de mon regard dans ce qui était vide pour eux. Pour moi il avait cet homme mais pour eux je regardai fixement un espace vierge avec une horreur mal dissimulée.

La chose me regardait avec un désespoir terrifiant, mes tremblements qui ne c'étaient pas stoppés, redoublèrent d'intensité. Ne voyant pas d'autre réaction, l'apparition hurla. Un cri strident, empli d'une infâme tristesse et d'une agonie sans nom. Je bouchais mes oreilles de mes doigts dans une vaine tentative de ne plus entendre cet horrible cri. Dans un mouvement totalement inconscient, je me balançai d'avant en arrière mes mains bouchant toujours fermement mes oreilles. Les deux policiers me regardaient faire médusés, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient. La confusion lisible sur leur visage était réellement effrayante.

- Arrêtez, par pitié. Taisez-vous. Marmonnais-je entre mes sanglots. Laissez-moi tranquille ! Hurlais-je. Partez, s'il vous plait… Suppliais-je d'une voix à peine audible.

Je continuai mon balai incessant, me balançant d'avant en arrière au rythme de mes supplications désespérées. Tout pour faire taire, disparaitre cette hallucination. J'entendis à peine la porte de ma chambre d'hôpital claquer et les pas précipités dans le couloir. Tout le reste me parait immensément flou, comme dans un rêve dans lequel les détails sont aussi insaisissables que la brume. Puis ce fût le noir total. Je plongeais dans le néant m'y enfonçant avec une délectation presque malsaine sous un rire enfantin et dérangeant.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Fin du premier chapitre, hum je ne suis pas sûr de quoi en penser sérieusement. Il est plutôt étrange, non ?**

**Lilith**


End file.
